Your name here
by 9Lives
Summary: A different version of L's death. Anal,Death,Oneshot,Oral,PWP,Yaoi. [RaitoxL]Warning!: Spoilers for L's real name


It all happened in just a few seconds. L was giving instructions, trying to find a country willing to "borrow" a prisoner for they to test the Death Note, when suddenly the voice at the other end had stoped speaking, ans Light knew it had been Rem. So predictable.

The logical next step was killing Ryuuzaki, at last. He'd been really a pain in the ass, too much time and effort wasted. Such a lame person had been too close to mess his plan up, and not just once. Someone who was not even capable of walk properly or keep his thumb out of his mouth, with such a sugar adiction and shoks phobia. Someone like that had been almost able to ruin everything he, Kira, had so carefully planned.

Yes. This was divine justice. He would die now by Rem's pen.

The train of thoughts suddenly stopped at that. Rem's pen. Rem's. Not his. It was true enough the plan was all his, and the stupid shinigami was just the executioner, and this was how it had to be to be perfect. But although his mind was screaming at him that, he felt he needed something different. Killing L, writte down his actual name on a Death Note and choose the the details of his death, even if it was a plain heart attack, was something reserved to him. It was his prize for all the humiliation and for the lot of effort it had taken. No way Rem was going to enjoy that instead.

At that same moment Light saw the shinigami coming through the wall back to the main room, eyes fixed in his next victim, while everyone else was still shocked at Watari's sudden death.

-Stop there!!- he yelled at Rem just when she was about to make the pen touch her note, and she obeyed automatically, too nervous to think.

Light quickly took the Death Note from her bony, large hands, and knowing noone could see from his position, let an evil grin draw itself on his face, being sure Rem would guess what he was thinking. Watari's death would extend Misa's life even if Ryuuzaki didn't die, the old man was really the right hand of the detective, so Rem would die no matter if she killed L or not. Now that Light had the Death Note, he was the only person who cpuld kill Ryuuzaki and save Misa.

-I've always hated you, Light Yagami...-were the few words the shinigami said before she mouthed L's actual name only to Light to hear, just a second before she turned into a statue of something like sand and died, in front of all the police crew and L.

The smile on Light's face dessapeared just in time as Ryuuzaki arrived at his side, not saying a word, atonished. -Are you ok, Light-kun?- he asked, eyes fixed at the pile of dust on the floor.

-I'm fine, Ryuuzaki- aswered Light putting on his best innocent facade.

-You saved my life- continued the detective, not looking at the other boy, taking a handful of the sand-like substance on the floor and analyzing it.- I owe you one, I guess...

It was a bit annoying the static way the black-haired man talked about something that had still all the police team shocked, like it was something he saw everyday. Light was starting to think that man was not human but a robot made with the only porpouse of bother him.

-You owe me two, in fact. I haven't forgotten I won our little tennis match.- Light said in response with a kind smile, triying to hide his satisphation.

-I guess you're seeing Amane tonight...- L and Light had been left alone, everyone else had agreed go home for tonight after Rem's death.

-It's quite late, I think she rather go home and sleep.- aswered the younger boy.- And I'm tired myself, I should had gone with my father.

-Yes. You had been here with me long enough. You should go and enjoy your freedom, Yagami-kun. I'm sure you missed you bed all these months.

Light laughted softly.- I think I don't like beds anymore, I'm afraid I will sleep in odd positions for the rest of my life.- joked Light, and he found himself strangely doing it by heart, not just as one of his shows.

- Beds are good for things other than sleep in.- Ryuuzaki's voice was as steady and calm as always, but the sentence was odd and woke up Light's interest.He was waiting for a good moment, the very best moment to say L the truth a second before writting his name on the Death Note. It seemed Ryuuzaki trusted him after saving his life, because the detective didn't say a thing for having the book still in his hands, idly having a look through its pages over and over again while they were sitting on a couch. - I'm sure Amane-san would like to show you a few...

It was just him, or L seemed to be a bit...jealous? It was not possible, was it?

-Sometimes I doubt she can speak properly, left alone show me anything at all...

-She's cute, dosn't need to be smart too.- Ryuuzaki reached out to the table to pick a lollipop from a pile of them and started to lick at the heart-shaped sweet, turning his attention from Light's face to a random point in the cealing.

Yes. Ryuuzaki was jealous. There was no doubt. And Light found it amazingly cute, realizing finally the way he wanted to do it, how he would say it and how he would kill him. Oh yes.The taste of victory was sweet, so sweet as the lollipop melting inside L's mouth.

-So, you find her cute?- asked Light.-I would never have guessed...

-So, you think I'm gay?- asked the detective so inexpressively as he said any other thing.

The brunette laughted softly and decided to take another step.- You know I know you're not gay.But I was sure you are like me: the body is just flesh and bones; the most sexy part of someone's body is his mind...

Light had reached his hand out and he took the lollipop from L's mouth, then putting it in his own, all with that self-confidence smile on his face.

-I thought you rather have someone smart. Someone who could match with you,- the younger man's hand was now toying with the wild hair surrounding L's face, brushing now and then with the soft, pale skin, more and more often everytime.- someone who could be an equal, able to understand you and...

- And I thought you'd said you were starting to have feelings for Amane...- Ryuuzaki's face turned just slightly to Light, his eyes distrusting the other man intentions.

- I need it.- he got closer to the black-haired boy on the couch till their bodies were touching.- And I know you need it too.- his voice was now a purr on Ryuuzaki's ear, and he had quickly straddled him with a smooth, elegant move.- We need each other the same way you need candies.- he added and teasiling brushed L's lips with the slick surface of said sweet. The weird detective tried to get more of the lollipop, following the movements Light set against his mouth, till suddenly the candie was replaced with a pair of lips and a bold tongue licking his own ones, demanding access inside, and who cared about candies anymore?

Light was sure L knew it was a trick, but it was not important, 'cause he was playing the game, and once this was over L would be too. It was so good, so powerful, to have his very enemy there, sucking on his tongue and wriling beneath him as if his life depended on it. It was so arousing! He couldn't deny it.

-You know this makes me more suspicious of you beeing Kira, Light-kun? - L said when they finally broke the kiss for air, almost as inexpressive as always. But Light had been chained with that man time enough to know better. And the slight blush on his cheeks, the the little flick of his wide eyes and teh strong hold his hands kept on the back of his shirt told another story. Oh yes. Sweet, sweet victory.

-You're always suspicious of me, what diference does it make?- Light flipped them on the couch, so Ryuuzaki was now straddling him and Light lifted his hips so the other could feel the hard bulge growing in his pants.- It only makes it even better, you see?

L was instintively rocking against Light, and the younger ripped the buttons of the old loose jeans off, yanking at them and with a little help from the other boy, pulling them off, allowing himself a moment to look at the other man. He was beautiful at his own way, not the kind of beauty everyone was capable of see, but a kind reserved for a few to appreciate. Right now, the detective looked like some sort of wild animal, instict leading his moves, unzipping Light's pants and discarding both those and the boxers. Licking his lips, L looked from Light's cock to his face and back to his cock hungrily.

-I want to suck you, Light-kun.- he said it as if asking the time, no emotion shown on his face.

Light was not one to say "No" at that, so he sit up on the couch, L kneeling in front of him, and he thought he would explote of too much excitement. His most important opponent was at his feet, taking his cock in his mouth with a skill only someone with a oral fixation such as Ryuuzaki's could have.

Taking handfuls of black hair Light, kept Ryuuzaki's head pressed hard against him, his cock deep inside his throat and making the other man gag and his eyes fill with tears. But still so, when he let go his head Light could see L caressing his own painfully hard cock. So the freak liked rough? This was almost too good to be true.

- Come here.- and L went back to Light's lap, straddling him, but the the brunette didn't let him sit down. He took his cock in his hand and guided it to Ryuuzaki's ass, and with no warning his free arm pushed the slender man down, and the slick with saliva organ entered the warm body of Ryuuzaki, who bit back a cry.

The hot tight channel clamped around his cock so nicely and the soft sounds of pain and pleasure L did were so arousing, it took only a few minutes before he was reaching the edge. But he wanted to hear L coming before; it would be his last little victory before the great one.

-Come, Ryuuzaki. Come now for me...- he breathed against L's neck and bit at the tender flesh there, the bit of sharp pain sent the older one over the edge, coming hard on both their stomachs and calling several times Kira's name.

For some reason, that was a turn on for Light. He took the slim body in his arms and gave a last deep thrust, coming inside Ryuuzaki and whispering on his ear, his voice full of sadistic happyness:

-Lawliet... 


End file.
